The present invention relates to a theater structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a theater structure which may be used as an indoor or open air theater and which may be used as a drive-in theater during daylight hours and/or inclement weather.
Most drive-in theaters at present are of the type in which a screen is provided in an outdoor area. The vehicles park in an open area in front of the screen wherein persons located in the vehicle may watch the moving picture. However, the theater may not be used during the daylight hours as the light interferes with the viewing of moving picture. Also, the movie theater may not be used during inclement weather, and conditions such as fog, smoke or dust interfere with the viewing of the picture. Furthermore, during the winter months, individual car heaters must be provided or the patrons of the theater must keep their automobiles running with the automobile heaters operating. In accordance with the present invention, temprature and other conditions within the theater may be regulated.
Applicant has become aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,581--Allen which is directed to a dome-type drive-in theater. The Allen patent discloses a dome-shaped drive-in theater which would shield the viewing patrons from daylight and/or inclement weather. However, the Allen patent does not disclose an openable dome which would allow the patrons to have an open air theater on clear nights. Furthermore, the Allen patent is not directed to a combination live performance stage and movie theater in which patrons may sit in seats or in their parked automobiles, also having access to a restaurant.